


Outerwordly Nightmares

by Ciola



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, GOODNESS I HOPE I GOT ALL THE TAGS RIGHT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciola/pseuds/Ciola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a nightmare. Who do you seek out for comfort? ( Reader x Person of your choosing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! As always, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy, lovelies!  
> Tumblr Version: http://hoshidanoble.tumblr.com/post/141929458069/12-outerworldly-nightmare  
> To replace “Corrin” with your name, as well as gender-specific words such as “princess”, use this: http://tactfiction.tumblr.com/post/141349313802/reader-insertcorrin-solution  
> IN PROGRESS:  
> Felicia (25%)  
> Azura (0%)  
> Ryoma (0%)  
> Jakob (0%)

Darkness surrounded you.

Kill…Kill…Kill…

The words rang through your mind.

Purple haze licked around your body. Red eyes peered at you through the shadows. A face came into view. Morphed and melted, distorted by your mind, you couldn’t make it out it’s owner. 

Finally, an evil voice screeched in your head, loud as a plane crash, horrid as death itself.

“I’ll kill you, Corrin.” 

You jerked awake. Sitting up, drenched in sweat, you panted as your heartbeat stabilized. As quickly as you awoken, the dream had fizzed from your memory. All that remained was the sour feeling in your stomach. 

Flinging off your covers, you knew you wouldn’t be able to calm yourself down. Buzzing thoughts of yesterday’s castle invasion intruded your mind.

Who do you want to seek out for comfort? (Chapter list)


	2. Takumi

You decided to seek out Takumi.

You and Takumi had become inseparable over the past few weeks. You shared many tales and secrets. From this, you had learned that he often had horrible nightmares. If anyone, he would understand the most what you were feeling right now.

Quietly, you paced through the halls of residence that of which housed your comrades, moonlight bleeding through the large windows. You could hear gentle snores being emitted from beyond the doors you passed by.

Finally, you reached Takumi’s door. You placed your hands on the door, hesitating. You didn’t wish to disturb him or make him cranky. The sour feeling in your stomach had spread throughout your body, causing you to feel weak. You took a deep breath, deciding to go through with it. 

You gently opened the door to find Takumi sitting on the edge of his bed, his face illuminated by candle light. His hair was down, draped over his shoulders.   
At the sound of the door opening, his eyes immediately met yours. 

“Corrin…? What are you doing awake?” His tone was drowsy and gentle. 

You closed the door behind you as you walked towards him. “Nightmare. Why are you awake?”

“You had a nightmare too, huh?”

You sat down next to him, surprised when he didn’t react. 

“What was it about?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I…I don’t remember. All I can recall is…,” you paused, struggling to regain the memory. “The word ‘kill’.”

Takumi stiffened, again meeting your gaze. Your faces were merely inches apart. His eyebrows were pressed together in concern. Though he looked at you with sweet eyes, you suddenly felt disturbed. You looked away.

He exhaled quietly. “I have a lot of weird dreams like that. Sometimes I wake up in complete panic. I…wish I…,” he trailed off.

You took in the silence, beginning to relax at Takumi’s side being pressed up against yours. 

“I always wanted someone to be there whenever that happened,” he finished at last. 

You placed your hand on his. His hand twitched, but ultimately did not move away. “Well, now you have someone,” you whispered sweetly. 

He smiled, “You too. I’ll always have your back, you know that?” 

You chuckled, “Maybe. It’s hard to be sure when you’re so strict during our bowing practice.”

“Pssh. Thanks.” 

The silence that followed had summoned exhaustion in both of you. You leaned your head against his shoulder, nodding in and out of sleep. He rested his head on yours. 

Eventually, you fell backwards onto his bed. He fell next to you, unconsciously wrapping his arms around you. You had never felt more peaceful in your life. You wanted to breathe in this…moment…forever… and…

…

You drifted to sleep.


	3. Silas

You decided to seek out Silas. 

You and Silas had been best friends for as long as your memory allows you to remember. Whenever you needed him, he came running. He was always there for you, through thick and thin, so you didn’t see why now would be any different.

Quietly, you paced through the halls of residence that of which housed your comrades, moonlight bleeding through the large windows. You could hear snores being emitted from beyond the doors as you passed by. 

Finally, you reached Silas’ door. You slowly opened the door, to find him turned away from you, deep in slumber. His hair was extremely messy. You watched as his shoulders rose and fell with breath. The sight alone was able to rest your nerves, if only a little.

You closed the door behind you, walking up to him. You shook him gently, and that was enough to cause his eyes to flutter open. 

“Corrin…?” His voice was weak. “Are you alright?” He sat up, moving the hair from his face.

“I…I had a nightmare,” you wince, suddenly feeling guilty that you woke him up. 

He let out a soft chuckle, the one that filled you with warmth every time you heard it, “Haha, this is exactly like the time you thought there was a monster in the castle. Here, sit down.” 

You sat down next to him, and to your surprise, Silas wrapped his arms around you. You were flustered at the sudden closeness, but nevertheless felt…safer. You returned the gesture, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“Honestly, it…makes me glad to hold you like this again,” his voice was barely above a whisper. “Sometimes, you’d come in crying from a nightmare. You were always too scared to go back to your bed. Of course, if you weren’t there when your retainers went to wake you up…,” his voice trailed off.

He leaned back, beginning to rub circles on your back. You started to feel drowsy. 

“I remember…,” you replied quietly.

He yawned. “But…nothing bad will happen now. Not as long as…I’m here…,” 

As much as you wanted to hold onto this moment forever, drowsiness was beginning to overcome you. It seemed that Silas had already nodded off, holding you tightly, and there was nothing left but for you to follow him into slumber. You had never felt so safe…so secure…so…

…

You drifted to sleep.


	4. Inigo/Laslow

You decided to seek out Inigo.

Inigo. 

The name rang through your head as you exited your quarters. For as long as you had known him, he had been Laslow, your brother Xander’s faithful retainer. Though you scolded yourself for getting close to the womanizer, you couldn’t help but find something humorously charming about him. During a late night walk with him, he quietly admitted that his real name was Inigo. 

In the strange pocket dimension that was your castle, the sky and air itself was lifeless. No stars to illuminate the sky, no atmosphere to chill the night. All that could provide light were the lamps placed around camp. Warmth filled your chest as the sight reminded you of a Nohrian festival. 

You found him right where you expected he would be: In a silent corner of the camp, inside the watch tower. He had yet to notice your presence, dancing gracefully under the glow of a lamp above. He was humming a tune you did not recognize. 

From his gentle eyes, his body of flexibility and grace to his voice of honey and his hidden shyness, there wasn’t anything you didn’t find beautiful about him. You couldn’t help but stare, studying every bit of his features as he twirled about. The sight alone was able to relax you from the ill feeling the strange dream had summoned within you.

At last, his eyes met yours and he immediately froze in place. 

“Corrin?!” He stuttered, face flushing. 

“I-I’m sorry! I know you don’t like to be watched but…Your dance…It’s really pleasing to the eye.”

He glanced away, rubbing his arm with a chuckle, “Ahah, my, you’re starting to sound like me admiring a beauty…,” he met your gaze again. “What do you need, my princess?”

“Just…a bad dream, that’s all.”

He walked towards you, placing a hand below your chin, “Ah, a bad dream? I think I can help you. Let’s start with that beautiful smile of yours.”

You began to laugh at his kittenish tone – it always lightened your mood. His pitiful attempts at flirting were more charming than the flirting itself (though you didn’t mind a compliment every now and then).

He mirrored your smile. “Haha, yeah! That’s what I like to see.” Inigo leaned against the wall, turning his gaze to the camp beyond. “Every time I was upset…My mother always knew what to do,” he looked at you, “You know what she did?”

“What?”

Quickly, Inigo grasped your hands and spun you, causing you to once again dissolve into laughter in surprise. He placed a hand gently on the small of your back, guiding you through a dance. 

“You know, I usually am….embarrassed to do this in front of people,” his voice lowered as you twirled rhythmically, “but with you…I-I always feel like dancing. I’ve always wanted to sweep you off your feet, my sweet.” 

Your heart fluttered at the disclosure. All feelings of the nightmare had escaped through your feet. 

For now, it was just you and Inigo, dancing beneath the night sky.


End file.
